Life: It's better here
by Katie Amazing
Summary: In Infinity, things become increasingly awkward between the ninja and the vampire. What happens when Kurogane figures out that Fai might be suffering in a different way than what he thought? One-shot Lemon. Woot!


Katie Amazing's Amazing KuroFai

This is the first yaoi that I have ever completed. I say 'completed' because I've started to write some and then I just leave them. It's not that their bad… I just get bored with them. This, however, is a LATE valentine's present for my best friend, and stalker. She is one of the awesome-ist besties anyone could ever ask for so yeah!

This is guy-on-guy. No like-e, No read-e, No flame-e. Those who flame shall be known as the ignored. Thank you and have a nice day.

BTW!!! If I owned Kuro-nii or Fai, there would be no more yaoi subtext. There would be full-on yaoi. ALL the time.

Enjoy!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fai helped Sakura to her room. Kurogane could easily see that the princess was tired. All of them could, and all of them were. Today had been yet another grueling game of 'chess'. This country of Infinity made absolutely no sense to any of them. But, then again, not many of the worlds they'd been to had. Kurogane moved towards the kitchen, despite the fact that the liquor in this place sucked, to get something to drink. However, upon turning, he was stopped by the look on their new Syaoran's face. Kurogane mentally cursed himself. He knew he would have to have this conversation eventually… Why'd it have to be when he wanted booze, though?

Fai waited until the princess and Mokona were completely asleep before he moved from his spot on the edge of the bed. Princess Sakura had been having problems sleeping since the days in Tokyo. He stood up and closed the door quietly behind himself. He looked to his right to see his ninja, well… not-currently-on-the-best-of-terms-friend, standing next to Syaoran's door. Kurogane only glanced at the mage before continuing his earlier trip to the kitchen.

"Sakura-chan is asleep. Mokona is sleeping with her." Kurogane just nodded and continued. "Are you planning on drinking?" Fai's eye followed him.

"Booze," Kurogane replied like it was nothing. Fai smiled to himself.

"What will we do with you?" There was a wisp of laughter in his voice. Until he heard Kurogane's footsteps stop.

"You should have a drink, too." Fai's face fell to that of a more sorrowed look. He turned silently towards Kurogane who had apparently made a clean cut into his wrist. The ninja's face was as serious as it had ever been. "You don't have to drink if you don't want to," He continues and Fai watched the blood drip from the self-inflicted wound. "But it's going to flow whether you drink or not." The magician turned vampire chuckled. Kurogane knew him too well.

"Truly. What will we do with you, _Kurogane?_" Fai approached him and took his wrist in his own hand, bending slightly. Kurogane felt Fai's lips touch his skin and turned away. It hurt him slightly knowing that Fai wouldn't call him by the weird pet names he'd grown accustomed to, that his personality was permanently changed. He could barely bring himself to look Fai in the eye anymore knowing that he wouldn't look like the same happy twit that he'd been before… even if he'd only been pretending. Fai interrupted his depressing thoughts.

"Have you noticed?" Kurogane didn't look towards him. He didn't have to, knowing exactly what he was talking about.

"Yeah," He paused. "That we're being watched, right?" It was quiet for a moment.

"Our next opponents in 'chess'? Or maybe…" Fai trailed off and reattached himself to Kurogane's wrist. The other continued where the first left off.

"Maybe the guys who've been watching our journey all along?" Fai licked at Kurogane's small gash, speaking in between laps.

"No matter which it is," He pulled himself away from the ninja and licked his fingers. "I'm not going to let them wound us any further." Fai walked to his room, leaving Kurogane alone in the living room. He didn't feel like getting that drink anymore. He sighed and internally scolded himself. He hadn't been able to help but look at Fai when he'd pulled away. He found the mental image of the mage licking his blood-stained fingers to be such an attractive picture. He shook his head and decided to go to sleep. He barely even cared enough to pull his shoes off.

-----------------------------------------3-------------------------------------------

Fai had been lying in his bed for a good two hours. He'd grown used to these fits of insomnia but the quiet monotony of the dark room was overwhelming. Since leaving Tokyo, it was as if there was this wall and on one side was the Princess and himself, leaving Kurogane and Syaoran on the other. He felt the princess would heal, even if it was slowly but the wedge between Kurogane and himself didn't seem as easy. Not only was it the _lovely_ vampiric parasite he'd become but, he'd went and made the mistake of calling the darker man by his real name. Kurogane had given him another chance at living and he'd repaid him by ruining the small form of relation that they'd had and sucking the life out of his wrist. Not that he could help the second part, exactly. He needed the blood so that he'd have enough strength to help Sakura-chan. He knew that if he had died, then Kurogane would not be of much help once he'd reached his own world.

Fai silently fell further into depression. He'd thought about it many times but, still yet… If they reached the ninja's world, Fai would be left with the children. Not that he had any problem with them… but, he found it daunting that there wouldn't be a 'Father' to their little group. He caught himself smiling at the fun times that they'd had. Only a little less than four months ago, they were laughing and joking in Recort.

Fai's face fell from the half-smile it had been. What would he do without Kurogane? He no longer denied that he liked the ninja, at least from himself. He would be utterly embarrassed if Kurogane had ever found out. He was scared of what the outcome would be; that Kurogane would find him a freak and completely despise him afterward. But when he was alone, he could at least think about the ninja. He was free to imagine his darker tanned skin that was rough from years of fighting in his own country, and how it went amazingly well with his jet-black hair… Not to mention his well-built body. Completely unlike Fai's own. He was thin and lanky and didn't really have all that muscle.

But even with everything combined on Kurogane, nothing could beat his eyes. The deep red was so hard to read. Before meeting Kurogane, Fai had never really heard of a ninja and now he knew that they went to through some sort of rigorous training, he figured that part of it was keeping secrets from people.

Fai, while having himself being wound up in his secret admiration of Kurogane, hadn't noticed himself becoming slightly aroused by said thoughts. He scorned himself and rolled over in the bed, facing the door. He had begun a habit shortly after they'd first gotten to Infinity. He would have… problems in the middle of the night and end up going into the ninja's room. It kind of freaked himself out, watching the ninja sleep, and he was foolish for doing it, but being a half-vampire helped a little, the enhanced senses and all. He had yet to get caught by the other. Which was a good thing because he hadn't exactly though of an explanation. He groaned and stood himself up from the bed, slowly progressing to the room inhabited by the ninja.

Fai was slightly disappointed when he got there; Kurogane was facing the opposite direction. Not that there was anything wrong with his back, but Fai would have rather seen his face. Even if being in the same room with the dark-haired man gave him some solace, it slightly depressed him, knowing that Kurogane would never feel the same.

-----------------------------------------3-------------------------------------------

Kurogane lay still in his bed. He wasn't really asleep but, he figured he was good at pretending. He knew for a fact what Fai was doing. He'd noticed a while back when he'd not been able to get to sleep one night and the mage just waltzed in like it was nothing. He knew it was wrong to allow the mage-turned-vampire to continue this practice but he also that it was worse for him not to stop the blonde. Luckily, he was used to being still for long periods of time.

That's not what truly bothered him, though. The fact that Fai never mentioned the reason why he insisted on watching him or, better yet, the idea that he'd underestimated Kurogane's ability to sense that he was there.

Kurogane's thoughts were interrupted by soft footsteps padding slowly towards the bed. Fai hadn't pulled a stunt like this before. He must be feeling extremely brave - or stupid depending on which of them you were talking to – today. The steps stopped less than a half-foot away from the edge of the bed.

Fai was trying desperately to see Kurogane's face at least once. He swore to himself that if he did then he would go back to his room. He refused to do otherwise until he saw the ninja's masculine face. He stood on his tip-toes and leaned carefully over the 'sleeping' one, acutely aware of where his hands were as not to disturb the other. What he didn't expect was for the 'sleeping' ninja to grab his right forearm. Fai suddenly became very aware that Kurogane hadn't been sleeping at all. He was stuck looking towards the ninja's face, a look of distress on his own. Kurogane adjusted his head to look at the blonde, who upon meeting the red eyes panicked.

They were absolutely silent for what felt like forever. Kurogane was the one to break the unforgiving quiet. "Explain," He demanded, his ever-serious eyes drilling into Fai's distraught one.

"Well… I… I… uh," Fai stuttered terribly, still unable to think of a sufficient reason. Even if he could have, the ability to make coherent sentences would have probably still been lost. Kurogane was confused or at least surprised at this reaction. But as he felt the mage begin to pull his arm away, he decided to not give up on getting an answer and tightened his grip on the blonde's arm. Fai, seeing that he wasn't getting away, quickly went into denial. _'You're asleep,'_ He told himself and he closed his eye tightly, wishing himself back into his room where Kurogane's judging eyes weren't staring him in the face.

The ninja caught on quickly. He knew the mage was foolish but this was ridiculous. "Fai." Said mage opened his eye to look back at Kurogane. "You're not sleeping." Fai glanced down at the floor and smiled his fake half-smile he was known for.

"No. I guess I'm not." Kurogane sat up, keeping his grip on Fai. He yanked on the mage's arm, surprising the blonde, but succeeding in getting him to sit on the bed.

"Explain. Now." What was there to explain? Fai could see it in his head. _'Hey, Kuro-pon! So, I like you like _that _if you get what I mean!' _Yeah. Fai could totally do that. NOT! He continued to stare at the floor. What explanation could he give him? If he didn't tell him, then things would continue to get awkward between them and if he _did_ tell him, then it'd probably be even worse due to the hatred of the only Fai in the group.

Kurogane swung him arm, throwing it around Fai's shoulders, causing said man to jump. He snapped his head up to look at Kurogane. His eyes were closed and he looked as if he was thinking. Eventually, the long awkward silence was broken. "Um, I'm not exactly the best person with this kind of thing but, if you need to talk about something…" Fai could tell that Kurogane was at least trying to understand. And he wasn't good with it but at least he could tell that Fai had a problem. He looked away for a moment and then looked back up at the ninja.

"I… don't exactly know myself," He replied. Even now Kurogane was showing him some sort of kindness and he couldn't do anything. Fai tightened his fists on his knees. He had to tell him. _Had_ to. His eye bore holes into his knee cap. "Kurogane… I…" And he couldn't. He looked up at him, his face pleading, hoping that Kurogane would understand without the blonde saying anything. Nothing happened. The mutual understanding that was supposed to come never did, and the awkward silence threatened to swallow them again.

Fai turned his head towards the opposite wall. Why was this so hard? He'd taught himself to be the happy care-free person that he was when he first met their group and Fai was sure that if that person hadn't disappeared for three months that this would be a lot easier. Kurogane had long since removed his arm from around the other's shoulders and had near given up on that answer. He didn't even glance at Fai. He knew him well enough by now to know that Fai wouldn't tell him anything that he found even the least bit depressing. _Especially_ about himself. He turned away from him, intent on getting some sleep before their game tomorrow.

"Look, if you won't tell me now then go to sleep." He began to move away from Fai when the mage suddenly gripped his arm. Oddly enough, the ninja felt the other's arm shaking, nervously. Kurogane looked back at him, worried. "Fai?"

"I think I love you."

It wasn't the most graceful form of speech but it at least conveyed some sort of feeling and led to the widely used practice that followed… after Kurogane complained that it'd taken Fai too damn long.

The kiss that ensued was the most passionate that either had ever witnessed, not to mention given. Fai was completely lost. He hadn't even thought this possible, hadn't considered that Kurogane had even felt the slightest twinge of want for him. Yet, here they were; Kurogane nipping at Fai's lip, making the blonde gasp and taking advantage, shoving his tongue into the other's mouth.

It ended with Fai being dragged up to the head of the bed where Kurogane forcefully seated him in his lap. Kurogane trailed soft kisses down Fai's half-exposed neck, gently unbuttoning the darkly colored shirt. Fai clearly enjoyed the contact, moaning quietly when Kurogane nibbled on his collarbone. The blonde slowly felt the familiar pleasant feeling in his lower abdomen. This time, though, it hit him harder from knowing that the need would be satiated at last, and for every nip that he received, the need got that much worse.

When Kurogane finally got Fai's shirt unbuttoned, he didn't even give the smaller a minute to remove it. He tore the shirt from Fai's body and, although they both heard the ripping of clothing, they just pushed it to the back of their minds that they would have to think up an explanation later.

Without the hindering piece of clothing, Kurogane now had the freedom to admire the silky alabaster skin, before latching himself onto a nipple, rolling the newly reddened nub around between his teeth. Fai arched his back and gave another breathy moan at the sensation, pressing his and Kurogane's hips together. Kurogane groaned, the heat growing between them becoming almost scorching. He smirked as Fai continued the movement. Then, he grabbed Fai's ass, pushing him almost painfully against his own growing erection. This was the first time that Fai moaned Kurogane's name but certainly not the last for the amount that it had turned the ninja on was probably enough to keep both of them going at it for hours.

Kurogane grew tired of his position against the head board and pushed Fai back onto the mattress before crawling overtop of him. Pushing his knee in between Fai's legs, he swallowed the noise it created into another crushing kiss. He threw his own shirt off over his head and then somewhere lost in the room. Fai wrapped his arms around the ninja, pulling him closer and relishing in the skin-on-skin contact that it created.

Fai, at this time, felt an urge to do something that he later decided was caused by the dominating need of his vampiric side. His hand slid quickly down Kurogane's chest, abdomen, and latched his fingers of his left hand onto the ninja's pants while the other gently reached for the bulge protruding from his pants. Kurogane caught him, however, and pulled his hands back up, pinning them above his head and nipping his neck harshly. Fai thrashed below him, whimpering. The taller had apparently shown Fai his place in this escapade, for as he entwined his fingers with those of Fai's right hand, his other traveling down the small space between them. Fai didn't even notice, or rather, didn't have a chance to notice from all the bites and sucks and nips from Kurogane until he felt the ninja's hands running down the slightly feminine curves of his hips. The ninja traced Fai's hip bones with his fingers, all the way to the edge of the blonde's pants, said blonde's breath hitching as the swordsman pulled the belts and buttons apart. He wrapped his free arm around Fai's body, holding him against himself as he kissed down his chest, carefully tugging the garment down with him.

Kurogane had this moment burnt into his brain for the rest of his life, the learning that Fai didn't wear any type of undergarment. The fact not only surprised him but threw him into this abyss where self-control was fighting and losing badly. Immediately after Fai's pants were removed, Kurogane had his finger running up the mage's weeping member, smearing drops of pearlescent white liquid around. Fai's face was contorted into that of complete ecstasy, his hand clenched madly around Kurogane's forearm. The pleasure was overwhelming. Kurogane slid his thumb around the head, 'accidentally' passing on top of the slit.

"Kurogane!" Fai moaned, halfway catching the scream on the back of his hand. Kurogane looked at him with a look of pure sadism, pausing in his movements for moment. "…please…" The ninja smiled and ran his lips up Fai's chest, kissing his neck gently.

"You asked."

Fai cried out. He was being jerked off in an almost violent manner. His back arched off the bed, touching his chest to Kurogane's, hair sprawling out all over the comforter. Fai bit his lip, which would have bled had Kurogane not smashed their lips together to somewhat distract the vampire. Fai, however, was beyond the point of caring. He attempted to hold in his moans and wails, managing to just to turn them into choked whimpers. Kurogane realized when Fai was close to release, the vampire having problems with continuing to restrain himself from said noises. The shinobi slowed his pumping motion, causing the other to retaliate by thrusting his hips weakly into the air. Kurogane smirked and kissed Fai's neck. "Kurogane…"

"Hm?" The Ninja looked up at his soon-to-be-lover, whose face was covered slightly by his arm.

"…please?" The blonde pleaded. Fai felt like he was going to burst. Kurogane had left him right on the brink, so close. He breathing became steadier, waiting for Kurogane's response.

"Please what?" Kurogane faced him with a challenge. Fai whined. Why did Kurogane have to be so mean? But that was okay… he'd just show him what he wanted.

He moved his arm and sat up a little, a look full of lust on his pretty face. Kurogane chuckled at him, until Fai sat completely up, surprising said ninja, and pushing him back up to the headboard. It didn't startle him near as much as what came after. Fai moved to sit slightly below Kurogane's hips, grasping the button on his pants and yanking them apart. He slid his hand inside the dark-haired man's garment; gently pressing his hand against the other's hardened length as he ran kisses up his neck. Kurogane, against his better judgment, allowed this to continue. It _did_ feel amazing, after all.

Fai bit down on Kurogane's collarbone, causing a bit of damage to the tanned skin but succeeding in turning the ninja on greatly. He groaned at the slight pain dealt to him, replying by grabbing Fai's hair, pulling his mouth back up so that he might ravish it again; thrusting his tongue into the vampire's mouth and pulling the blonde closer with his other hand positioned on his lower back. The mage took this opportunity to move the ninja's pants down a little, just enough so that his length was bare. As Kurogane tugged Fai's head over so that his neck was exposed, Fai grasped the ninja's cock with both hands, Kurogane wrenching harder into Fai's hair. Said man moved quickly down the other's body, stopping above the erect organ. He gently kissed the tip, pausing to listen to Kurogane's breathing, before taking in the whole.

Kurogane's hand replaced itself back in the wild mess of blonde that covered his lap. He held himself back, impatiently enough, so as to not choke the other. Fai's tongue moved quickly around his dick, running in circles as his head bobbed up and down. Feeling a little vindictive, Fai abruptly got the urge to tease, carefully run his teeth across the ninja's velvety skin, causing him to jerk involuntarily. Kurogane found that this was enough play time for the magician and pulled his mouth from around him. Fai's face was covered in sweat, precum, spit and God knows what else. He was flushed and was beginning to look tired.

Kurogane gently pushed him back onto the bed, giving him a small kiss on the forehead. "Do you want this?" He surprised Fai, who was nuzzling his face into the ninja neck at the time. He paused, forehead against the other's shoulder, while Kurogane brushed the back of his neck with his fingers. He hadn't though about this… He hadn't even though that he would get this far with it. He kept his head on Kurogane's shoulder and answered with another question.

"Do you love me?" It was Kurogane's turn for surprise. His movements stopped and he gently held the back of Fai's head. He looked down towards the mage-turned-vampire who looked right back up at him, his soft blue eye bringing back so many memories and times that it was like nothing was wrong. The comparison with now was almost impossible and Fai hadn't changed as much as he thought he had… He'd just become uncertain. And so had Kurogane. He pulled Fai into the gentlest kiss, not one of lust as all these before it had been but one of absolute longing to be with someone. Fai returned the kiss gratefully. It lasted until neither of them could breathe anymore when Fai pulled away, looking up into Kurogane's hard eyes, able to read the caring in them. Kurogane moved to place one more peck in Fai's hair.

"Yes." Kurogane knew what Fai's answer was. Especially after the blonde grabbed his hand, the same that he'd cut earlier, and gently kissed the small wound on his wrist, before taking his fingers one-by-one into his mouth. Kurogane happily remembered the part of their escapade that happened only minutes before, how skilled the mage's tongue had been. And for a moment he wondered when the next time they would be able to do this… or if they'd ever get the opportunity to be alone like this again. He pushed the thought away as he watched Fai work his fingers around in his hot mouth, the shinobi's member twitching in anticipation of what would soon be nicer than that which Fai's tongue had done.

The ninja pulled his fingers out of the other's mouth when he felt that they were coated enough. He ran his hand down Fai's body, tweaking a rose-pink nub and retracing the bony hips before positioning his middle finger at the blonde's entrance. He glanced at his face, checking for approval but found that the other had his eye closed in anticipation. Kurogane gave a small smirk and pushed the finger swiftly into the blonde. Fai shuddered and gave a whine of discomfort. It really didn't hurt all that much but it was unsettling. The swordsman moved it slowly in and back out again before adding a second. Fai gasped loudly and covered his mouth with a hand. The mage buried his face in the other's shoulder, trying desperately not to be loud. He didn't want to know what the children would think of them if they saw this.

Fai hissed as Kurogane spread his fingers apart, stretching him uncomfortably. He couldn't believe how incredibly unpleasant this was. By now it hurt more than a lot of things that he'd felt. Kurogane tried to soothe him with tender kisses. He'd been pushing his fingers in the blonde for a few minutes, searching for the spot that would make it so much better and wasn't having very much luck with it.

It wasn't until Fai had move to try and reposition himself better than Kurogane hit said spot and it was amazing when he did. Fai arched his back in such a wonderful way, moaning loudly as he did so. So much for being quiet. Kurogane made sure to hit that spot a few times, ravishing Fai's neck in the process, loving every moan and whimper that erupted from Fai's mouth. Kurogane eventually pulled his finger out of Fai's ass, the blonde whimpering softly as he did so. Carefully, the dark-haired man positioned himself at the other's entrance, looking gently up at the mage. Fai stared back with the same lust-slash-love filled look. Their lips met just seconds before Kurogane thrust himself into Fai's tight heat. Fai couldn't even have described the noise that came out of his own throat, made somewhere in between a squeak, a scream, and a whimper all at once. It didn't matter. It was caught as Kurogane reconnected their mouths, feathering Fai with soft kisses as he calmed down. His breathing slowed and he wrapped his arms tightly around Kurogane's neck, both of them waiting.

After he'd become adjusted to Kurogane's large member inside him, he gently writhed against the darker, pushing his hips downward slightly. Kurogane watched in pleasure as Fai's face contorted in rapture as he pressed himself against the shinobi. Kurogane gave what he thought would be a proper adjustment time; he gently pushed himself farther forward into the other's tense body. Fai made that same strangulated noise, and Kurogane took this as meaning for him to continue. He pulled some of the way and, slowly pressed his way in, seeing how Fai would react to such movement. He gasped, and squirmed momentarily. The ninja smirked at this and pulled himself most of the way out this time, before slamming himself into the vampire's body. Fai screamed.

He had never felt this kind of satisfaction. The feeling of the larger man's shaft in him made him feel so amazing. He gasped and forced himself harder onto Kurogane's dick. Things became frenzied. Kurogane grabbed Fai's calf, placing it quickly onto his shoulder, giving more space and pulling him in deeper to the ex-mage. After many mind-blowing thrusts, Kurogane found the object that he'd been searching for. Fai tried to cover his mouth but his hands were dug into the bed sheets, too deep to extract. The scream would have been too loud, if either of them had cared at the moment. But they were too caught up in the ecstasy of it all.

The following minutes were the most amazing, wonderful, mind-blowing sex that ever happened. EVER. In any world, at any time, any place; it didn't matter. It was perfect and blissful. Kurogane had Fai in the most wonderful position, using his lithe body to his full advantage: one hand on slender hips, helping him push his way deeper with every thrust; the other jerking Fai in time with his thrusts; bruises forming with every perfect beat. Sweaty body against another; both covered in each other's essence. Fai was scrapping his teeth and nails against the other's tanned skin, leaving white lines all down his back and torso; some bite marks bleed where he'd allowed them while others just threw the shinobi further into euphoria. One particularly hard bite, this one bleeding openly, helped along with one particularly hard thrust into the smaller sent them both reeling into that hot abyss. Fai came before Kurogane, spilling himself all over their chests, his body contracting severely, in shock of the violent orgasm. Fai lay there, smiling stupidly until Kurogane finally released, shoving roughly in the other, cumming harshly in the once-magician.

They stayed like that for a moment; body wrapped in body, panting the sound heard in the room. Kurogane removed himself from Fai slowly, falling beside the vampire on the bed. Fai began to recover from their love-making but soon had a hard time as Kurogane started a series of kisses, distracting Fai from anything else. Eventually the initial pleasure was gone into a dull throbbing in the back of their minds and they were left with their thoughts of what they had just done with the other. Kurogane looked over at the once-mage beside him, his eye closed and his face peaceful. He enjoyed the simple smile that graced the other's lips. He realized that this was the first time that he'd really seen Fai smile. He took it in while it lasted as soon Fai turned away from him.

Fai almost couldn't believe himself. He'd just allowed himself to do this with the shinobi. Questions flashed through his head: _"How would this change things?", "What will he think of me now?"_ Fai was confused. He now had a headache, his back ached slightly, and he was too distracted to notice that Kurogane had wrapped his arms around him and pulling himself closer to the other. Fai found the cold feeling of his own cum on the other's chest didn't seem as nasty as you'd think. At least, not with the ninja holding him like this.

Fai suddenly became aware that he was tired. The questions could wait until later. Right now, all that mattered was that Kurogane loved him in a way that he knew to be simple and that everything was well. The imaginary wall that had come between them was cracked and would remain like that. They would never be the same as they were, but perhaps they could end up better than they were before. Fai allowed his eye to shut and for the sleepiness to rush over him. Pulling him into a happy place where the only thing that was worth caring about was holding him against his body. He came to a conclusion. Life: It's better here.


End file.
